Vision Nocturne
by Swanchika
Summary: Traduction de la fiction "A Dark Adapted Eye", de Mark of the Asphodel. Castor et Gordin épient les commérages d'un groupe de dissidents, mais une véritable menace pour la paix pourrait bien se cacher sous leur propre toit. Une mésaventure des Chevaliers Libres d'Akaneia. Post-FE3.


Disclaimer : Ceci est la traduction de la fiction "A Dark Adapted Eye", de Mark of the Asphodel (l'original ici : s/5832663/1/A_Dark_Adapted_Eye). Fire Emblem et ses personnages sont la propriété intellectuelle de Intelligent Systems.

* * *

Avertissements : Une ambiance assez sombre, et des spoilers pour FE3/12.

* * *

Plus de trente personnes avaient bravé le vent glacé et les chutes de neige pour arriver jusqu'à un vieux temple abandonné situé au-delà des murs de la capitale. Bien qu'ils se fussent tous serrés les uns contre les autres pour se protéger du froid, ils portaient des manteaux de longueur et de qualité variées qui indiquait qu'il y avait dans ce groupe des représentants de toutes les couches de la société : des aristocrates, des marchands, des soldats, des laboureurs... De même, on y voyait des hommes comme des femmes, des vieillards chenus comme de jeunes gens imberbes. Une jeune femme avait un bébé dans les bras, comme si cette réunion importait plus que la santé ou le bon sens. Certains étaient assez courageux pour porter ouvertement leur marque d'appartenance, un ruban de cette teinte bleu-vert appelée "sarcelle", alors que d'autres arboraient des cocardes blanches ou dorées, plus discrète.

L'arrière du temple était exposé aux courants d'air, et ceux qui s'asseyaient là ne pouvaient donc se découvrir d'un fil. Voilà qui était utile ; Castor avait le bas du visage couvert par une écharpe pour étouffer son accent talysien, tandis que le visage de Gordin restait dans l'ombre d'un grand bonnet qui cachait les yeux verts et ronds comme des groseilles à maquereau qui le désignaient comme un Altean. Ainsi, Castor garda la bouche close et Gordin la tête basse pendant qu'un homme qui portait son ruban sarcelle tel une écharpe d'officier faisait la liste des dernières injustices, des derniers crimes de l'usurpateur et de sa putain Talysienne.

Le premier sujet abordé fut celui des taxes, puis il enchaîna sur les familles de la vieille noblesse d'Akaneia qui avait vu leurs terres confisquées et redistribuées au peuple. Bien sûr, il omettait de mentionner que ceux qui étaient ainsi dépossédés avaient auparavant été reconnus coupable de trahison et pire encore. Beaucoup de temps fut ensuite consacré aux diverses escapades de la reine durant la guerre. Tout ça n'était que du cuit et recuit, et l'orateur n'était pas le premier à raconter comment la reine, qui n'avait pas encore quinze ans à l'époque, avait utilisé ses appas pour pousser de jeunes hommes naïfs à la servir. Pour ce que Castor en savait, ceci n'était arrivé qu'une fois ; Sa Majesté préférait utiliser de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. A entendre parler ces gens,la moitié des troupes de la Ligue d'Akaneia avaient été recrutées par la promesse d'un peu de bon temps dans le lit de Shiida, un manège sur lequel le prince Marth avait fermé les yeux.

A présent que tout l'auditoire s'accordait à dire que le prince Marth était un maquereau et un vaurien de premier ordre, le discours se mit à porter sur _ses_ indiscrétions.

– Il s'est acheté une concubine à Grust, et pourtant, personne ne l'a _vue_ depuis la fin de la guerre.

Castor dut enfoncer ses ongles dans le bras bien couvert de Gordin alors que la salle en arrivait au consensus que la jeune Grustienne reposait à présent au fond de l'océan, avec l'enfant du roi dans son ventre froid. De là, la discussion n'en devint que plus animée, au point que plusieurs soulignèrent le goût de Sa Majesté pour les cavalières pégase de Medon, et ils prononçaient tous le terme comme si c'était devenu un terme d'argot pour parler des prostituées. De fait, Castor avait été surpris, à l'époque, de voir que les cavalières Medoniennes avaient prêté un véritable serment de chevalerie, et qu'elles n'étaient pas juste de jeunes filles en jupe courte qui jouaient avec leurs poneys volants. Mais après avoir rencontré un chevalier de Medon, personne ne pouvait les traîner dans la boue comme le faisaient les sarcelles de ce soir.

A la fin de la réunion, le roi et la reine s'étaient retrouvés accusés d'avoir couché avec tous ceux qui les avaient servis, à l'exception de ce vieux dragon décrépi, et Castor se dit que c'était simplement parce que la foule avait (encore) oublié Bantu. Castor n'était pas sûr de savoir à quelle distance de Gordin il devait marcher lorsque les deux se mirent en route pour rentrer, car même l'air qui entourait l'archer Altean semblait brûler de rage.

– Comment peux-tu supporter d'entendre tous ces vils mensonges sur ta princesse ? cracha Gordin sitôt qu'il eut retrouvé assez de maîtrise de lui-même pour prononcer ces mots.

– Les mensonges n'sont qu'des mensonges, répondit Castor. S'ils n'disaient qu'des choses gentilles sur Sa Majesté, on aurait pas été là.

Gordin secoua la tête. Il avait encore un visage juvénile, et en cet instant précis, les yeux arrondis par le choc et la consternation, il ne semblait même pas avoir plus de douze ans.

– Et cette histoire épouvantable avec la Sœur Melissa ! Comment les gens peuvent-ils imaginer des choses pareilles ? Après tout ce que le roi a fait pour eux, comment peuvent-ils croire qu'il ferait une chose aussi horrible ?

– Regarde autour de toi, mon ami, suggéra Castor en étendant les bras, montrant les belles demeures aux murs lézardés et aux fenêtres brisées, les jardins abandonnés tués par le gel, les chiens sauvages qui fouillaient sans vergogne dans les déchets. Durant toute la dernière guerre, on nous répétait qu'le Juste Roi Hardin n'ordonn'rait jamais qu'on pille des villages et qu'on tue des enfants. Et il l'a fait quand même.

Un rat traversa la route, pas le moins du monde dérangé par l'arrivée des deux hommes. Castor dégaina son arbalète et le tua d'un seul trait. Bien sûr, les Chevaliers Libres d'Akaneia n'étaient pas des tueurs de rats, mais un rongeur de la taille d'un petit chat représentait sans doute une menace pour la sécurité des gens de la capitale.

– Alors comment tu veux qu'les gens fassent confiance à leur nouveau roi quand ils voient c'qu'a fait l'précédent ?

– Le roi Marth n'est pas ce genre d'homme, rétorqua fermement Gordin avec un orgueil typiquement Altean.

– Eh, c'n'est qu'un homme. Personne n'est à l'abri d'la corruption, si ?

Gordin s'arrêta net, bouche bée comme s'il voulait attraper des flocons de neige.

– Là, tu vois, Gordin. T'as été élevé dans un pays qui acceptait son roi sans poser d'questions. Mais pas moi. C'est pas comme ça à Talys. Mostyn est un bon roi, j'dis pas l'contraire, mais y en a toujours qui voudraient qu'il disparaisse et qu'les clans recommencent à s'gouverner par eux-mêmes. La reine Shiida le sait, et crois-moi, pour tout c'qu'on a entendu sur elle ce soir, elle a entendu pire au sujet d'son père adoré.

XXX

Les cloches du Grand Temple avaient sonné la minuit avant le retour des eux archers au quartier général des Chevaliers Libres.

– Ah, dieux merci ! On commençait à se demander si vous ne vous étiez pas faits prendre, s'exclama Midia en les laissant entrer.

Même en cette heure tardive, elle portait toujours une cotte de mailles sous sa robe.

– Allons, pas nous, Dame Midia, dit Castor en déroulant son écharpe.

Gordin se contenta de secouer la tête en raccrochant son manteau.

Midia leur avait préparé du thé à la pomme et à la cannelle, et insista pour qu'ils en bussent chacun une tasse avant de faire le récit de leur aventure. George et Astram les avaient également attendus, même s'ils buvaient quelque chose de bien plus fort que l'infusion de Midia. Castor regarda avec envie le verre d'eau-de-vie de George, mais personne ne lui en proposa.

– En matière de rebelles, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient très subtils, affirma Gordin. La plupart d'entre eux portent ouvertement les couleurs de Nyna. La haine dans la pièce était presque palpable.

Castor laissa Gordin faire l'essentiel du rapport, n'intervenant que pour rajouter ses propres observations quand il lui semblait que Gordin oubliait des choses. Il eut finalement à beaucoup parler lorsque Gordin commença à rougir et à perdre ses mots en en arrivant aux rumeurs concernant la Sœur Melissa.

– C'est tout de même vrai qu'il a acheté la fille, qui plus est à sa propre grand-mère, remarqua George, ses longs doigts croisés sous son menton.

– Il a acheté sa liberté ! C'était la seule façon de la sauver. Vous vous souvenez de ce que le général Lang...

– Il a acquis la fille, elle est tombée amoureuse de lui, et à présent, elle a disparu de la surface de la Terre après s'être disputée violemment et en public avec la princesse Shiida.

– Disputée violemment ? répéta Gordin ; son visage était à présent très rouge, et ce n'était pas simplement à cause du froid du dehors. La Sœur Melissa ne faisait que _taquiner_ Son Altesse. Elles étaient amies. En plus, après sa disparition, le roi Marth a même envoyé ses hommes à sa recherche...

– Ça n'arrange pas les choses, Gordin, soupira Midia en servant une autre tasse de thé, cette fois-ci à Astram. Si on n'en connaît pas les détails, toute cette affaire avec la Sœur Melissa a vraiment une vilaine allure.

– Le roi veut qu'on le juge à l'aune de ses seules actions, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas encore tout à fait compris que les mêmes actions ne sont pas interprétées de la même façon par tout le monde, ajouta George en se levant pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre à meneaux qui donnait sur le jardin.

Gordin ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, et se contenta de secouer la tête alors que George poursuivait.

– C'est peut-être inopportun de dire ceci, mais tout repose en grande partie sur la reine. Si elle nous donne un beau prince au printemps, l'usurpateur et sa putain deviendront une dynastie légitime, et la moitié de ces mécontents se calmeront et remercieront les dieux de leur avoir donné un royaume stable. Si elle a une fille, ou si l'enfant ne vit pas, l'idée que le roi porte quelque bénédiction particulière deviendra caduc.

Castor regarda le profil élancé de l'Akaneian avec une admiration renouvelée. Il lui arrivait de penser que le nombre de continentaux dotés de bon sens pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

– Quand le roi doit-il revenir à Pales ? grommela le vaillant Astram, et c'était son premier apport à la conversation de cette nuit.

– Il devrait revenir de Medon avant que la reine n'entre dans sa réclusion, répondit Midia.

Sa main se posa avec douceur sur le bras d'Astram alors qu'elle se penchait pour remplir son verre.

George marmonna quelque chose ; Castor crut entendre "Voilà un _autre_ problème."

XXX

Le cinquième jour de la semaine, Castor se rendit au Palais Éternel pour son entretien avec la reine.

Elle le reçut dans un des plus beaux salons du château comme s'il était l'un de ces nobles qui allaient piailler au sujet des taxes et de l'abolition d'anciens privilèges, lui, Castor, fils d'Asvin et petit-fils d'un illustre inconnu. Même si son enfant devait naître durant le Mois du Bélier, Sa Majesté était toujours si svelte que seul un œil averti pouvait remarquer le changement en elle. Elle avait le teint frais, le bleu et le pourpre de la Maison Royale de Talys lui allaient fort bien, et Castor n'eut pas besoin de flatterie pour dire que sa reine était charmante.

Sa Majesté s'assurait toujours d'avoir une assiette de sablés nature et un pichet de bière noire à disposition pour ces entretiens. Il en était déjà ainsi lorsqu'elle l'avait reçu pour la toute première fois, après qu'il eut remporté le prix annuel dans la grande chasse au sanglier organisée par la cour de Talys. Elle avait ignoré ses ongles sales et l'avait invité à manger des sablés sortis tout droit des fourneaux royaux, et avait de même ignoré son dialecte de forestier et lui avait parlé comme à un homme raisonnable. Quant à Castor, il avait regardé ses yeux brillants et ses cheveux scintillants, et s'était demandé si les dieux n'avaient pas envoyé un de leurs anges dans le berceau de la princesse de Talys. Un ange à n'en point douter très spécial, dotée d'intelligence, de répartie et de la capacité de toujours toucher juste quand elle en appelait au désespoir d'autrui – bien longtemps avant de sentir elle-même les corneilles du désespoir croasser dans son cœur.

S'il y avait bien une femme capable de supporter la cruauté et le mépris des continentaux, c'était bien elle, Shiida de Talys. De fait, une fois qu'ils en eurent fini avec les formules de politesse, Sa Majesté se montra positivement _impatiente _de parler de ce qu'elle appelait "les dissensions dans la rue."

– Il y a des éléments souterrains partout, y compris dans cette cour même, Castor. Il faut les exhumer.

– Oui, Votre Majesté. Les rues d'Pales sont toutes gluantes d'mensonges et de tromperies, pire que d'la bave d'escargot.

– Alors il faut retourner chaque pierre et chaque tronc pourri pour dénicher les mollusques qui ont fait ça, puis les faire rentrer dans leur coquille.

Castor se représentait fort bien un escargot géant avec une bannière sarcelle autour de lui ; l'image le fit sourire, et la reine sourit un moment avec lui. Puis ses royales lèvres redevinrent une ligne ferme, et elle lui dit à voix basse, comme si les oreilles des murs du Palais étaient celles des mécontents :

– Je crois qu'une partie de ces dissensions vit près de nous, plus près encore que nous ne voudrions bien le croire.

– Ça oui, Madame. J'n'en doute pas, acquiesça Castor.

Il était tout à fait conscient de vivre avec trois admirateurs immodérés de Nyna. Dame Midia et ses preux compagnons n'avaient accepté la passation de pouvoir uniquement parce que Nyna le leur avait ordonné avant de traverser l'océan.

– Je veux que tu restes aux aguets, Castor. Suis tout ce qui peut être le signe d'une rébellion, peu importe où la piste te mène.

Elle secoua la tête et le gratifia d'un joli sourire.

– Je crois que tu es particulièrement bien placé pour cela, conclut-elle.

– Oui-da.

Espionner ceux qui vivaient sous son toit était une tâche aisée. Pendant un moment, Castor avait craint que la reine ne voulût lui demander d'espionner un prélat ou un chevalier. Bien sûr, il aurait accepté – il avait vu la petite bourse, lourde de pièces, que la reine avait jusque-là cachée au creux de sa main.

– Je crois que trente écus devraient couvrir tes frais, déclara-t-elle.

Elle déposa la bourse dans sa paume ouverte, telle une prêtresse faisant don d'une icône divine à un pèlerin.

– Je suis à votre service, Votre Majesté, dit Castor en refermant ses doigts sur son salaire.

Plus la bourse était lourde, plus il avait le cœur léger.

XXX

Le septième jour de la semaine, Castor et Gordin revinrent dans le temple délabré, affrontant le froid et la neige pour écouter une nouvelle série de complaintes des mécontents. C'étaient toujours plus ou moines les mêmes choses, même si ce soir, l'on parla aussi beaucoup de Grust.

– Il a fait enfermer le prince de Grust au château d'Altea.

– Oui, "pour son bien", railla un homme portant un manteau richement orné et une cocarde aux couleurs de Nyna.

– Le pauvre petit, il est loin de sa sœur, ajouta une femme. Les jumeaux souffrent quand ils sont séparés comme ça.

D'après ce qu'avait compris Castor, ce n'était pas vraiment le grand amour entre Grust et Akaneia depuis les Guerres de Libération. Mais ces braves citoyens considéraient Grust comme un avertissement. Sous le règne d'Hardin le Juste, le pays avait été ravagé et violenté, en même temps qu'une bonne partie de sa gent féminine, et tous les détails peu ragoûtants comme la mort du régent du petit prince Yubello et l'"emprisonnement" de ce dernier en Altea rejoignaient les vilaines rumeurs sur la Sœur Melissa en un seul torrent de saletés.

– Souvenez-vous de ce que je vais dire, ils disparaîtront, comme notre Nyna.

Cette prophétie avait été prononcée par la voix éraillée par l'excitation d'un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'années, qui aux yeux de Castor avait l'air d'un bourgeois. A en voir la réaction de l'assemblée, il aurait tout aussi bien pu crier au feu. On hua l'imprudent ; même si les mécontents étaient contents de ressasser chacun des horribles actes du roi, qu'ils fussent réels ou imaginés, ils se gardaient généralement d'en prédire d'autres.

– Pourquoi il ne peut pas nous dire où Nyna est allée ? gémit la fille qui avait un enfant dans les bras. On d'mande, on d'mande, et on n'sait jamais où elle est partie.

L'enfant se joignit aux clameurs en se mettant à brailler à son tour. Un mécontent en herbe, pensa Castor. Lui-même devait écraser le pied de Gordin sous sa botte pour le faire se tenir tranquille.

– Ces gens vivent dans un monde où le blanc est noir et le dessus dessous, s'exaspéra Gordin une fois qu'ils furent sortis. Comment arrivent-ils seulement à s'habiller ? Ils n'y voient pas clair !

Castor le laissa rouspéter quelques temps ; dans un sens, il était dommage qu'il dût passer tant de temps en sa compagnie. Gordin ne pouvait pas être le dissident que cherchait Castor. Sa nationalité Alteane ne le mettait pas au-dessus des soupçons, mais avec sa franchise parfois brutale, il ne pouvait pas dissimuler la moindre mauvaise intention pendant plus de deux minutes.

– Par les crocs de Narga ! On a perdu notre propre pays pour essayer de sauver ces enfants !

– J'étais toi, j'le rappell'rais à personne. On pourrait croire que Son Altesse a des raisons d'en vouloir au p'tiot et à sa sœur.

Gordin s'arrêta net, faisant gicler de la boue vers Castor.

– Comment fais-tu pour penser aussi facilement comme eux ?

– J'te l'ai dit. C'est pas à Talys que tu trouv'ras de grandes valeurs chevaleresques. Dans notre monde, les chiens s'bouffent entre eux, et mieux vaut être un chien vivant qu'un chien mort.

– Il m'avait pourtant semblé que Talys était un endroit agréable.

– C'est qu'tu vivais ans un château, au service d'un prince. Pas dans une hutte avec un toit d'bruyère et un sol de terre battue.

Castor s'efforça de garder les yeux grands ouverts, sachant pertinemment que s'il les fermait en cet instant précis, il reverrait le visage pâle et mort de sa sœur. Un cri résonna derrière eux, mais ce n'était pas un écho de l'Allée des Vierges de Port Warren. Il venait d'une ruelle latérale, tout comme le hurlement perçant qui suivit.

Gordin et Castor échangèrent un regard, chacun attendant de son partenaire la preuve que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Puis ils chargèrent, Castor en brandissant son épée, Gordin en bandant son arc : deux Chevaliers Libres partis pour aider une damoiselle en détresse.

XXX

Ayant sauvé une jeune fille des griffes d'un ivrogne qui s'était révélé être son propre époux, Castor avait le sentiment que Gordin et lui avaient bien mérité l'eau-de-vie que leur servit Midia. George les attendait aussi – pour un "bilan", comme il le disait si bien. Le sieur Astram brillait par son absence, et quand il s'enquit à son sujet, Castor apprit que l'épéiste Akaneian était en patrouille ailleurs dans les rues de la ville. Castor nota cela tandis que Gordin faisait son compte-rendu de la réunion de ce soir.

– Ils sont convaincus qu'il y a quelque chose de sinistre dans la façon dont Sa Majesté traite les héritiers de Grust. C'est absurde.

– Non, pas du tout.

Gordin fixa George avec des yeux ronds comme la pleine lune.

– Maître George, je ne vous suis pas.

– Le roi a emmené les jumeaux, qui pourraient être les figures centrales d'une hypothétique rébellion, loin de leur pays et les fait surveiller de près en sa propre demeure. S'il ne se souciait que de les éduquer, le roi les aurait envoyés en apprentissage à Khadein. Mais il n'a pas fait cela.

– Ce n'est pas à Khadein que le prince Yubello apprendrait à mener les affaires de l'État, objecta Midia, tout aussi déconcertée que Gordin. En Altea, il apprend des choses qui lui seront utiles pour gouverner son royaume.

– Oui, bien sûr.

George avait l'air sincère, mais en même temps, Castor le trouvait un peu trop désinvolte. Il semblait surtout vouloir rassurer Midia. Et selon Castor, il en savait aussi bien plus qu'il n'en disait au sujet des jumeaux.

Le Talysien resta un moment près du feu alors que Gordin et Midia remontaient chacun vers leur chambre. George demeura aussi, éclusant lentement son eau-de-vie. Castor ferma les yeux, faisant mine de s'endormir tout en nourrissant l'espoir que George dirait quelque chose d'autre, qu'Astram serait bavard à son retour, ou les deux. Il n'attendit même pas dix minutes pour entendre de la bouche de George un commentaire qui n'était pas destiné à être entendu par les innocents.

– Si jamais Yubello monte un jour sur son trône, alors je suis l'héritier secret de Thabes.

XXX

Castor s'attendait à trouver Gordin endormi, mais son colocataire était assis sur sa couchette, rongé par l'agitation. En voyant Castor arriver, il lui exposa le plan qu'il avait concocté.

– Je vais retrouver la Sœur Melissa. Quand les gens la verront saine et sauve, ils ne pourront plus continuer à répandre des mensonges à son sujet.

– Oh, bonne chance, répondit Castor. Tant que t'y es, tu pourrais aussi prier pour que le p'tit prince Yubello ne crève pas trop de froid dans sa vieille baraque...

Le roi Marth ne comprenait peut-être pas encore tout à fait le fonctionnement du monde, vis-à-vis de ce que voyaient et croyaient les gens, mais le pauvre Gordin ne comprenait _vraiment_ pas du tout. Mais ils apprendraient... tôt ou tard. Castor ferma les yeux, revoyant Leen, étendue sur le sol crasseux de la Maison des Colombes. Il pria en silence pour sa sœur pendant qu'il attendait, les oreilles à l'affût du retour du cinquième et dernier Chevalier Libre d'Akaneia.

**A suivre ?**

* * *

Notes de Mark of the Asphodel : J'ai écrit ceci comme un one-shot sans avoir vraiment l'intention de résoudre les intrigues laissées en suspens, mais si l'envie me revient d'écrire une nouvelle fiction mettant en scène Castor & co, je rajouterai des chapitres. Ceci fait partie des _Récits du Royaume Unifié_, et se passe en 609, l'année qui suit la fin de FE3/12.

Note de votre humble servante : Vive Castor ! Pour le moment, il n'y a pas d'autres chapitres, mais soyez assurés que si Mark of the Asphodel réécrit avec ces personnages, je sauterai dessus à la première occasion (ceci dit, pour le moment, elle est plutôt sur FE4 et c'est tout aussi bien :D)


End file.
